


Not Just Any Scarf

by zendayafan100



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendayafan100/pseuds/zendayafan100
Summary: Adrien discovers Marinette gave him the blue scarf that he cherishes to this day on his birthday. What does he do when he can't find her at school?





	1. A Closer Look

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know that others have already portrayed Adrien finding out it was Marinette who made the scarf but I wanted to practice another scene between these two lovebirds.

Adrien didn’t know whether it was the derby hat competition or winter that made him notice. He didn’t care which because either way he noticed her name on his father’s gift. Or at least what he thought was his father’s gift.  
Winter had come and he went into his closet to pull out the blue scarf that was his favorite by far. It slipped from his fingers and he bent down to pick it up and froze when he noticed the embroidery spelled a name: Marinette. It was so plainly in sight that he practically kicked himself for not noticing it at all the second he got his gift.   
It was the first time Adrien ran out in a rush for school. The Gorilla, the nickname for his huge muscular bodyguard, had never seen Adrien so enthusiastic for school that he was begging the Gorilla to drive faster than the speed limit. The Gorilla didn’t of course, which only added to Adrien’s urgency.  
They got there at the normal time, ten minutes before class started, but Adrien didn’t care about time. Not even the biting cold of winter or snow slowed him down as he rushed into the school, searching for the spot Marinette usually hung out with Alya.  
However, Alya sat alone waiting for her friend who she figured was no doubt still sleeping through her alarm.  
Adrien walked up to her. “Alya, where’s Marinette?”  
Alya raised an eyebrow, “Why? What’s this-” She broke off when Adrien slid the blue scarf, which she knew very well Marinette made for him, off from around his neck and she could see her name. She smiled as a plan formed in her head.

 

Marinette was incredibly great at escaping her friends during an akuma attack, sewing, and turning off her alarm in her sleep. A good reason how she was able to gain the latter as a skill was when she dreamed of her and Adrien together. Nothing could get her up. Her mom could, but it was essentially dragging Marinette out of bed that got the job done. No amount of talking could get Marinette out of bed.  
“Marinette!” Said girl groaned at her mother’s voice and turned over, attempting to block out the loud noise that dare wake her up. “Adrien’s here!”  
On the floor below Marinette’s room, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng learned that day that only two words were required to wake up her daughter in an instant as she heard a scream and numerous loud bumps as Marinette got ready for school.  
Mrs. Dupain-Cheng turned to Adrien who stood next to her. “She’ll be down soon, dear. I apologize, but I have to go back down into the bakery. Make sure you two get to school safe and sound.”  
Adrien nodded and smiled. “Of course Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.”  
Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was halfway down the staircase when she heard the door to Marinette room open and noted the time it took for her daughter to get up. She would have to remember to invite Adrien over in the morning if it took Marinette two minutes to get ready for school in an instant.  
Meanwhile, Adrien and Marinette stared at one another. Adrien knew hands down that both of them were getting to class slightly late today, but he didn’t care.  
He waved shyly at her. “Hi, Marinette, good morning.”  
Getting over her shock, Marinette smiled and waved back. “Good Adrien, morning.” Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. “I mean, good morning Adrien! Er, what are you doing here?”  
“Well, I was looking for you at school and couldn’t find you, so Alya told me where I could find you.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously wondering if he overstepped. “Sorry if I surprised you though.”  
Marinette shook her head. “No, it’s fine, but why were you looking for me?”  
“Well,” Adrien cleared his throat. “It’s because of my scarf.”  
“Your scarf?” Being so focused on Adrien’s perfect face had made her overlook that he was wearing the scarf she made. “Oh, what about your scarf?” She walked down the steps to stand in front of him. “Your dad gave it to you for your birthday didn’t-” She noticed the flicker of pain across his face. “What is it Adrien?”  
“Don’t lie to me, Marinette,” Adrien said. “I know it was you who made this scarf.” To prove it, he showed her the embroidery where her name was. “And not my dad.”  
Marinette’s eyes widened, her blue eyes locked onto green ones. He didn’t like it, she thought glumly. I ruined the one gift that he thought he got from his father. And now he wants to return it.  
Marinette lowered her head solemnly, surprising Adrien. “I’m sorry. I understand if you want to return it.” She held out her hand, expecting the scarf to be placed there.  
The sound of the school bell ringing in the distance to inform that class started was the only sound that broke the silence. The scarf never came.  
She looked up, confused, wondering why his serious expression had turned shocked. Wasn’t his intention to return it to her?  
“Return it? Why would I?” Adrien asked in bewilderment. “I love the scarf!” Marinette’s cheeks colored at the word. “Why would you think I would want to return it? I just wanted to find out why you never told me it was from you.”  
Oh. Marinette fidgeted slightly, embarrassed as she told the truth. “Well, I was thinking of doing it the day after you received it, but then… I saw how happy you were when you talked about your father. I…” She turned away, trying to hide the color in her cheeks. “I didn’t want to ruin your happiness.”  
“Marinette…”  
She dared a look at him. The smile on Adrien’s face could have blinded Marinette. “That is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She brought her in for a hug. “Thank you for the scarf, I love it.”  
Marinette thought she said, “You’re welcome,” but she wasn’t sure as she swore many things at that moment.   
Not the bad language kind of swearing but the promise kind. She swore that her heart would burst from her chest any second. She swore that Adrien felt it. She swore that her cheeks were as red as her Ladybug suit. She swore that if this was a dream she was going to MURDER whomever or whatever woke her up for ruining perhaps the happiest day in her life.  
The moment passed sadly as Adrien pulled back from the hug, still smiling at her. “I’ll always remember you with this scarf.” He wrapped her scarf around his neck. “Ready for school?”  
Oh boy was she ever ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well it’s been a while since I first posted this. Since this one chapter story gained a lot more than what I originally thought, here is a second chapter that I gained an idea on while waiting for more episode of Season 2. Hope you like.  
> ALSO, this can or cannot take place in Season 1, depending on your preference. I really hope Adrien finds out Marinette made him that scarf.

When Ms. Bustier turned her back on the class, Nino shot a look at the girl behind him, prompting her to respond to his inquiring text about their two friends. Alya just smirked, responding quickly before their teacher turned back to the class.

**You’ll see.** The response did nothing but form more questions for Nino, his face struggling to hide the frustration as he tried to listen in on something about poetry, failing to grasp all of what she was saying. Just as he was wondering whether to ask Alya (if she was paying attention to it at all) or Rose (who always had a knack with poetry) after class, the classroom door opened with his two friends walking through.

He waved to both of them before pausing, surprised. Adrien seemed to be in a better mood today than most days. That wasn’t what he was surprised about though. The fact that Marinette seemed to glide into the class today looking like she was on cloud nine, unaware of the fact that Ms. Bustier was talking to either of them or the withering glare from Chloe that he could feel before seeing.

After Adrien explained the reason for their tardiness, Nino sent him a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. His friend mouthed “later” as he laid his scarf on the table, tapping it briefly. At least he thought he was tapping it before he saw the embroidery. His head whipped to the dreamy gaze in Marinette’s eyes then back to Adrien with his own eyes as wide as saucers as he comprehended what his friend just told him.

“Mr. Lahiffe, would you care to explain to me how Victor Hugo became influenced to write?”

 

* * *

 

“NO!”

The group winced at the volume of Nino’s word. “It’s true, though,” Adrien replied as they sat on the benches.

“I know your dad is harsh, but I never thought he would stoop that low!” Nino exclaimed.

Having explained the entire story and their theories to Nino and Alya, Alya had to agree with Nino. Unlike them, Adrien knew his father and Nathalie’s working relationship. “I still think that neither of them did it on purpose. My father never handed me the presents himself, only through Nathalie due to how busy he’s been. Based on Marinette’s story she must have been pressured on time for a gift. Right Marinette?”

Hearing him call her name snapped her out of her blissful haze once more. “Right.” She had to snap out of the high a lot earlier when she had to explain her side of the story on his birthday, although that was after she asked what they were talking about in the first place (it didn’t help that Alya sent her a teasing smile with a knowing look at her state, which didn’t help with her focus of saying everything correctly).

Adrien checked his phone quickly. “Well class starts soon, we better get going.” He turned to Marinette after sitting up. “You available after school tomorrow?”

Five words (or similar words along those lines) that she had been waiting for for a long while nearly gave the poor girl a heart attack. “Sure,” Marinette said, not trusting herself more than a word without tripping over her sentences.

Adrien smiled. “Alright, see you two at lunch.” With that he and Nino left, heading towards their next class.

When Adrien left her line of sight, she collapsed on the bench, heaving lungfuls of air as she processed what just happened. “What just happened?”

“That’s what I should be asking you!” Alya exclaimed. “If I had known that Adrien would be asking you out for making him that scarf, I would have marched up to him that day and told him immediately.”

The two friends laughed at that mental image, unaware of a certain blonde in yellow glaring in their direction.

 

* * *

 

 

“Marinette?” the red and black-spotted kwami sang.

“Hmmm?” Marinette barely hearing her. Tikkig giggled at her reaction, not surprised in the slightest considering her day.

She’d never seen Marinette this happy before.

“Are you forgetting something, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

Marinette didn’t break her gaze at her Wall of Adrien. “What?”

“Perhaps a patrol as a certain polka-dotted hero?”

It was interesting to Tikki to see the slow blinks of bliss change to a confused frown into panic. “Oh no! I completely forgot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This was written on a whim, my apologies for my recent state of long absence but sadly life seems to enjoy making me busy. Other Miraculous stories I have written are still being worked on right now, but due to the length that they have, I am making sure the plot is sound and working slowly on them as well as my other stories in the other fandoms outside of Miraculous with what little time I have to work on them. More to come hopefully sooner rather than later, I make no promises on a strict schedule due to my busy schedule.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Scene seems kind of cliché to me, but idk. Hope you guys like. Not sure if more chapters will be added to this in the future.


End file.
